


Let me taste your mind

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calligraphy, Fan Art, Fanart, Traditional Art, lettering, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair





	Let me taste your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119476) by [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36301063501/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
